Fallen
by LondonMarie
Summary: Songfic to Fallen by Sarah McLachlan. The Final Battle has consequeces no one saw coming. Dumbledore and Snape are still alive. Warning: Character death.


AN: I own nothing of the Harry Potter world. The song-Fallen, belongs to Sarah McLachlan.

_Heaven bend to take my hand__And__ lead me through the fire__Be the long awaited answer__To a long and painful fight…_

The field of the final battle was full of bodies from every side. Spells and counter-spells were fired back and forth. Jets of green erupted from wands, red jets soon met with the green. A group of four cloaked figures were seen running from the main battle to where Harry Potter couldn't of known. The boy-who-lived, soon to be the boy-who-conquered followed. The shapes looked familiar. Years of hunting the Death Eaters one became attuned to their statures. **The ****Malfoys**…

_Truth __be__ told I've tried my best__But somewhere along the way__I got caught up in all there was to offer__And the cost was so much more than I could bear_

Harry muttered a spell removing the cloaks off his victims. They turned around, wands raised. There they stood for what seemed an eternity.

"Malfoy," he spat.

"Potter you have to listen…" Lucius began.

"No I don't."

"Harry you don't under…"

"Running like the cowards you are," Harry yelled. He recognized Bella.

"YOU!" He screamed "are going to die first. Avada…."

"Potter NO," screamed Draco, but it was to late.

"Kedavara." Harry finished. All four bodies fell to the ground dead. Harry looked up and noticed Tonks, Remus, and Arthur standing there wands pointed.

_Though I've tried, I've fallen...__I have sunk so low__I have messed up__Better I should know__So__ don't come round here__And tell me I told you so..._

Severus came running to the scene followed by Albus, Minerva, and another cloaked figure. As they arrived a high pitched scream could be heard across the battle field. The cloaked figure fell on their knees sobbing. Broken sobs emerged from Minerva. Albus' face paled with shock.

"You stupid boy!" screamed Severus. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand?"

"They were Death Eaters," Ron stated showing his presence. All around heads were nodding in agreement.

"No, they weren't" Albus whispered softly. "They were on our side."

"Albus you are too trusting, if they were on our side why were they running away," Harry asked.

_We all begin with good intent__Love was raw and young__We believed that we could change ourselves__The past could be undone__But we carry on our backs the burden__Time always reveals__The lonely light of morning__The wound that would not heal__It's the bitter taste of losing everything__That I have held so dear._

The cloaked figure removed her hood revealing Bellatrix Lestrange. Her face was streaked with tears. Harry lifted his wand ready to send a curse. But she was quicker, pointing her own wand at her body she whispered the killing curse as her last words. Her body slumped over Narcissa Malfoy. Harry stood there shocked. Why, would she kill herself?

The body curled with Draco's soon began to change revealing none other than Hermione Granger.

"At least, this way they can be together forever," Minerva spoke softly. Harry's face paled even more. "How?" His voice hoarse from the tears welling in his eyes.

"Hermione!" Ron screamed.

_I've fallen...__I have sunk so low__I have messed up__Better I should know__So__ don't come round here__And tell me I told you so..._

"What have you done?" A new voice entered the cluster.

"Pansy," Severus began, it was too late.

"Hermione!" She screamed shocking everyone except for three. "Who did this," She demanded. "Who killed her?" Pansy looked at the dead body of her former new friend. "Who the hell did this?"

"I did," Harry said in a broken whisper.

"Why?" Pansy shrieked.

"I knew it was the Malfoys. I didn't know it was Hermione. She must have been under the Imperious curse along with the poly-juice potion."

"You idiotic little boy. She wasn't Imperized. She was married to Draco. They've been married for nearly a year. She was your best friend, how did you not know?" Pansy was raging now.

"I just didn't know."

_Heaven bend to take my hand__Nowhere left to turn__I'm lost to those I thought were friends__To everyone I know__Oh they turn their heads embarrassed__Pretend that they don't see__But it's one missed step__One slip before you know it__And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed…_

TWO DAYS LATER….

The funeral for the departed Malfoy family was held. To Harry's shock even Rita Skeeter was there. Her eyes filled with genuine tears. She walked to the podium to speak shocking the majority of people in attendance.

"I was greatly surprised when I received and owl from Hermione. I was even more shocked that the letter wasn't one of anger or hate or even threats. No it was one full of pure joy. In her letter Hermione was thrilled. She informed me of the wedding between her and Draco, and even invited me to it. I was sworn not to say anything, as was everyone else who was there. In the midst of a that was truly dark, and desperation was very present, a great surge of hope occurred in me as I saw Hermione Granger walk down the aisle to become Hermione Malfoy. She was truly radiant. The couple's love shown on their faces. Even his parents were happy, joy emanating from them. I am utterly sorry for their loss. Their love would have been a beacon of light in this aftermath of darkness. I am happy that now they will be together forever." She walked from the podium. More people rose to speak, but Harry didn't listen. He had hoped Ron and Hermione would have ended up together. And when the final person finished speaking, it was over, just like that. Hermione's body along with the others were sealed in a marble cage forever.

"Albus, there's something else you should know," Harry overheard Poppy say.

"What Poppy," Albus said wearily.

"Sir, Hermione was pregnant." was her answer.

_Though I've tried, I've fallen...__I have sunk so low__I have messed up__Better I should know__So__ don't come round here__And tell me I told you so…_

AN: please review. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if there was anything lacking in this story. Thanks.


End file.
